


I Do So Love Weddings

by TricksterGod



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, The character of Samantha is one of my own creation, This was a drabble written while an rp was going on aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGod/pseuds/TricksterGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga descends to Midgard to attend her son's wedding and is joined by an unexpected figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do So Love Weddings

In the far back of the seating area, Frigga sat serene and quiet as the rest of the guests took their seats around her, one or two of them, acknowledge her with a smile and a nod. It was not for their benefit that she sat in that of a younger form, but for those who knew her appearance as it was, it was her attempt to make as little fuss as possible.

From where she sat, she could see where Samantha would join Loki on the stone platform, where currently, her son stood with his brother and one of his twins, all three of which were smiling bright as day and talking with a few of the blue dressed young women who stood across from them. 

The affair was much smaller, quieter than the one that had preceded it and briefly, it occurred to her that perhaps it was planned that way. The wedding customs had changed much these last several centuries, few things remaining constant but she was glad for them. If only half of them lasted as long as they used to. Divorce made absolutely no sense to her. There’d be no denying that at times, she wanted to just smack her husband silly, but what couple did not feel that way from time to time? 

In no time at all, the chatter died down, music played and Samantha appeared on the arm of her brother Julian, who walked with her down the grass covered aisle in place of her father. A twinge of hurt moved through the AllMother at the thought, but it was replaced with a swell of joy at the expression on the Samantha’s face as she and Julian drew nearer to the platform. She looked much more relaxed than she had on Asgard and for that she couldn’t blame her. The goddess keenly remembered her wedding day and how she herself felt about it. It was what she would call a contract wedding, bridging a gap as it were and secretly she hated the idea of it. Thinking about it now, it was what would become the classic scenario where she didn’t know him, how could she love him and she felt like she was being trapped. But it was for the good of the realms and she accepted it with every ounce of grace she possessed, as was expected of her. 

And of course she found herself loving that bright-eyed warrior in spite of her reservations…she still did, to this day. A smug smile crept across her face at the thought. ‘And that is how marriage should be.’ Yes she was a little old fashioned her her ideas but she was hard set on them, as the Goddess of Marriage should be.

"What gives cause to such a smile, milady?" 

The sudden quietness of the voice drew her from her thoughts as she cast her warm brown gaze in its direction and she gave him a curved smile of recognition. Frigga was silent, giving the man a once over. Middle-aged, dark haired and clean shaven, dressed in a cool grey suit. Very modern, it’s almost off putting but…it suited him.

"Shh." She spoke pressing a finger to to her lips and resting the other over his hand. He heeded her request of silence and together they watched the exchange of vows, ‘I do’s’ and rings, followed shortly thereafter by the kiss. Oh how she did so love weddings, especially when it was one that happened within her family. 

"If I am permitted to speak now…" The man spoke again, humor in his words, as he rose and offered his hand to Frigga, who took it as she too stood. "Of course." She replied as they filed away after the rest of the guests towards the main area, though they detoured off to the side, towards a spot of privacy.

"What brought on such an expression?" He inquired, having a hold of her hand still. "Mostly of the sight of you beardless, I admit, but…mostly of a wedding long before that of today… A memory that I have grown more fondly of every passing year." 

"Ah….you mean our own…"

"Yes, dear. Our own. Remembering how upset I was that day."

"Not something a husband likes to hear…that his wife was upset on their wedding day."

"You cannot tell me that you didn’t feel some sense of displeasure. We barely knew each other."

"Indeed…There was of course, the lass I was close with before our union."

An incredulous look passed over her face at first, not that she was surprised by that, but he never spoke of such before hand. “Indeed?” Calmly, Odin looked towards his wife, letting silence linger a moment, before speaking again.

"If there was such a woman, Frigga…she was gone from memory the moment I clapped eyes on you." 

Oh the old charmer. It was a rare moment, this, when they were husband and wife in the midst of the never ending whirl of politics and court, where they would wear the faces of their roles as King and Queen respectively. And it took coming to Midgard to find that moment. Well, whatever worked, worked.

"Be still my heart." With a soft smile she squeezed his hand, still in hers, lightly, her attention being caught momentarily by the sight and sound of the bride and groom’s first dance. 

"I did not think you would come." 

"Neither did I. But I wished to see his happiness once more. Relieving it is, to see genuine happiness on my son’s face."

"It warms my heart to hear that come from you. Not that I ever doubted it…but he did. He might still, even if slightly."

"Something I wish to rectify, if given the chance."

"I think he has given you the chance, husband. All that remains is for you to take it." 

The pair fell silent after that, watching in unison as Loki and Samantha’s dance ended. As it did, she glanced over at Odin, who wore a smile across his face, a pride filled smile. Mirroring his smile and returning her eyes to her son and his wife, she caught Loki’s eye. He watched them for a moment, slight confusion on his face, before a spark of understanding replaced it. 

"I think it’s time we return." Odin spoke when he noticed this. "You go ahead, I would like to stay a while longer." Frigga responded, taking her eyes from her son once more. "As you wish, wife." Lifting her hand up to his lips, he pressed a kiss to the back of it and as silently as he came, he was gone, with a helpful bit of the AllMother’s magic to cover any disruption. Just in time for her to turn at the sound of footsteps and greet her son and Samantha with a smile and a blessing for them both.


End file.
